Elda
is anime-exclusive character who, along with her father, is looking for the Leaf of Revival to resurrect her little brother. Appearance Elda has mid-long, spiky blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a pink outfit, as well as a pink hat with fur on top. Personality Elda has a kind and friendly personality, always apologising for her father's rudeness. She is also a strong and caring girl, as shown by how much she cares for her father - while she does not believe the Leaf of Revival exists, she helps him in his search for it anyway. After the death of her brother, she had become more soft-spoken and is generally quite melancholic, however, after her time with Allen, Kanda and Lavi, her mood appears to improve significantly. History Elda lived happily with her mother, father and little brother, Jacob. However, this happiness was soon torn away from her and the rest of her family when their house burned down. Because Jacob had been born with bad legs, he was unable to escape from the burning house and unfortunately died despite his father's efforts to save him. Since then, Elda's mother is in a coma and Frey is determined to find the Leaf of Revival to bring his son back to life. Plot Anime Only Leaf of Revival Arc As Elda and her father Frey look out toward the snowstorm, they are still determined to go out and search for the Leaf of Revival. Elda tells her father she will go with him because she will just worry about him if he goes off on his own. However, they are later found unconscious in the snow by Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Bookman and Michael, who kindly take them back to the Inn they were staying in. The following morning, Elda and Frey head out to continue their search. However, Allen advises them against going because he worries that things are going to get dangerous. Nevertheless, Frey is undeterred and plans to follow Allen and Lavi to wherever they are going, and Elda goes with him. When Elda and her father are noticed, Allen suggests they take a break since the storm has started back up again, and the four of them hunker down in a hole. The next morning, she apologises to Allen and Lavi for her father's rudeness and tells them to go on without them. On top of this, she tells them the reason they are searching for the Leaf of Revival. Some time later they meet three travellers who end up being Akuma. Allen and Lavi work together to protect Elda and Frey. Quotes * (To her father) "No, I'll go too...If you go alone, I'll be worried."D.Gray-man Anime; Episode 14 * (To Allen and Lavi) "Good morning, sorry for causing you trouble yesterday" * (To Allen) "Did you managed to avoid injury?" * (To Allen and Lavi) "That's why I...won't stop my father, I want to let my father chase his dream." Trivia * Her English voice actress is the real-life wife of the English voice actor of Yu Kanda. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Characters